


Admiration

by RatMonarch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creepy, Gen, It Can Be Interpreted that Tsumugi Has One-Sided Feelings for Junko, Manipulation, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatMonarch/pseuds/RatMonarch
Summary: "You're more like me then you think, Tsumugi-chan," Enoshima said with a smirk.Tsumugi has no idea what Enoshima is talking about.





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> AU - In this universe that whole jazz with the V3 ending is not canon, and the V3 kids were all just normal Hope's Peak Academy Students.

Junko Enoshima was the coolest person Tsumugi knew. 

Enoshima was everything Tsumugi was not. Enoshima was pretty, confident, snarky, and was able to stand out wherever she went without even having to do anything. A stark difference from plain and boring Tsumugi who only stood out when she was pretending to be someone else. 

So, when one day, Enoshima had asked her to make an outfit for her out of nowhere, Tsumugi had immediately agreed. She didn’t even charge a commission price. She just wanted an opportunity to show her talent off to the model. To try and gain any sort of approval from the girl she admired so much. 

So, Tsumugi not only didn’t charge her a commission price, but she went out of her way to make sure this was her best piece she ever made. 

Still, despite her confidence in the fact that this was her most well-crafted outfit to date, she still found herself feeling antsy when Enoshima began looking the outfit up and down, studying the material with her fingers and spinning around in the mirror to look at it from every angle. Tsumugi wished the girl didn’t do all of this in silence. It allowed her anxiety to manifest into the pit of her stomach and into her palms, which were damp with sweat. 

Unable to take the silence, she began to speak, convinced that the other girl hated it and was just trying to figure out a polite way to phrase it. After all, if she liked it, surely she would have said something by now? Feeling slightly panicked, she began rambling, trying to desperately to save this situation in any way she could. “If you don’t like it, then feel free to not take it! I can fix it or make you something new, or if you hate it so much then I can recommend you other people who are talented with dressmaking. Celestia Ludenberg is quite talented and-”

“Tsumugi,” Enoshima suddenly said, stopping Tsumugi’s speech dead in its tracks. 

Looking up anxiously, Tsumugi swallowed and stammered, “Y-yes?”

Enoshima gave her a small smile that made her heart pound and said, “It’s lovely. You should have more confidence in your own work. I don’t think Hope's Peak allows just any sucker in, though it does feel that way sometimes.” 

Tsumugi felt a collapse of relief overcome her. Not even hiding the shock and elation in her voice, she said, “R-really? Do you mean that?”

Enoshima nodded and continued,”It’s really good. In fact, I would go as far as to say you are the best of the clothes makers here in this school.”

Feeling heat rise to her cheeks, Tsumugi looked at the ground and played with the hem of her skirt, murmuring, “I-I’m so glad to hear that…”

All of a sudden, she heard Enoshima walking up to her, her boots clicking against the marble floor of Tsumugi’s work area. She nearly gasped when she felt slender fingers tilt her chin up, her face only inches away from Enoshima’s much prettier one. The blonde’s blue eyes seemed to be staring into Tsumugi’s soul as she tilted her head and said with a pout, “What are you so nervous around me, Tsumugi-chan? Do I intimidate you?” 

It might of been Tsumugi’s imagination, but she swore she saw Enoshima’s mout twitch at that last question. Tsumugi shook it off however. Taking a step back, she immediately panicked, babbling, “N-no! Not at all!” But then, after a pause, she once again averted her eyes, ducked her head, and admitted, “Well, okay maybe a little.”

When there was a few heartbeats of silence, she dared a glance at Enoshima and saw the girl had an unreadable expression on her face, one of her eyebrows arched. She looked like she was deciding what to do. Then, a grin broke out on her face and she let out some giggles. “Upupupu… aren’t you honest? But why are you so intimidated by me if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Because you’re amazing, Enoshima-chan!” Tsumugi exclaimed before she could really think. Honestly, she was beginning to think if her face heated up anymore, she’d start to melt. 

Enoshima clearly hadn’t expected that impassioned of an answer as her calculated expression broke for a moment in surprise, before she managed, “... What?” 

Tsumugi had already dug her grave this far, so she might as well be honest. “You’re amazing, Enoshima-chan! You’re smart and pretty and are tough. You’re super popular and cool…” Aware she was gushing at this point, she decided to cut this humiliating confession short by shrugging awkwardly and lamely saying, “... I just admire you, I guess. I am nothing like you.”

She expected Enoshima to mock her. She deserved it after that pathetic display. But to her surprise, Enoshima just tapped her own chin with a finger, saying, “My, you have some intense feelings about me, don’t you, Tsumugi-chan?”

Tsumugi didn’t trust herself to speak. Honestly, she wished the ground would just swallow her up so she could disappear and not have to face this humiliation anymore. But still, she nodded at Junko’s question. 

All of a sudden, a Cheshire grin crawled on Enoshima’s face, as she purred, “Good, I like hearing stuff like that.”

Tsumugi felt the atmosphere in the room change, in a dark way she didn’t expect. That grin on Enoshima’s face was scary and unsettling, but Tsumugi found herself feeling thrilled anyway, despite how heart her was beating. Letting out an awkward laugh, she said, “Uh…”

But before she could force anything out, Enoshima continued on, “Well, do you think that admiration of me would last?”

What kind of question was that? Still, Tsumugi nodded earnestly and said, “I can’t think of anything that would change my opinion of you, Enoshima-chan. You are the most amazing person I know.”

Enoshima smirked. “We will just have to see, won’t we?” Then, her face returning to normal, she said, “Now if you excuse me, Tsumugi-chan. I got a shoot to go to. Thank you for the outfit!”

Tsumugi was beyond confused by that former question still, but she bowed anyways and said, “It was nice to talk to you, Enoshima-san.”

Enoshima began walking towards the door, but before she exited, she paused and turned her head to Tsumugi saying, “You shouldn’t fuss so much, Tsumugi. If my prediction is correct, you’re in fact more like me than you think.”

Tsumugi blinked. She couldn’t think of any examples of how she compared to Enoshima. Laughing awkwardly once again, she said, “I am afraid I don’t know what you mean, Enoshima-chan.”

“Believe me, you might,” Enoshima chirped, before she threw a peace sign and exited, leaving a very confused Tsumugi behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I really love Junko (she is my fave DR character in fact!) and I've been dying to whip something up for her, so voila! 
> 
> This was fun to write!
> 
> Critique is appreciated.
> 
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
